corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Murakami
Rin Murakami is an original character created by AtlasAtrium, that appeared in Corpse Party: For Another Day. She is a student of Karasuyama High School and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Rin has light brown hair, that are tied into two pigtails, and blue eyes. She wears a white jacket with a pink sweater and red dress underneath. Personality "Normal" is perhaps the best word to describe this cheerful girl at first glance, but buried deep under it is a hidden, boiling well, layers and layers of contempt built up from being ignored, shunned, and treated as inferior to an older sister who has long since passed away in a sudden work-related accident. Rin is childhood friends with Ryuga. A second-year senior high student. An out-going and spirited girl who tends to be too hard on herself at times. Story Corpse Party: For Another Day ''Chapter 1: Lost the Way'' Rin wakes up after being found by Tsukiko in the locker. She explains that she had hid herself inside of a locker because something had been chasing her, but panicked and passed out when she couldn't get it to open again. Rin and Tsukiko push the lockers out of the way and proceed to the first floor, only to be attacked by a reaper-like demon. They flee into an open classroom, where they encounter the spirit of Yuki Kanno. She tells the girls to reunite Tokiko and Ryou with her in order to combine their efforts so that everyone may escape. After that, they are transported to the first floor to distance themselves from the demon. Inside a classroom on the first floor, they discuss the nature of the charm. Yuki notes that she had sensed twelve people entering the school. The girls then claim that they had performed the charm correctly: Eleven people saying the chant twelve times, the extra one chanted for their friend Suzuki, who did not participate. Yuki then tells them that she had never seen anything like it and can't explain why there are twelve souls when only eleven participated in the charm. After a moment of deliberation, Tsukiko then speculates that one of the girls may be pregnant. Later, Ryuga walks in and joins the discussion, Yuki vaguely suggesting that he'd managed to escape from the spirit that had chased him earlier. Yuki leaves, saying that she is going to try to crack the closed spaces. After that, Ryuga leaves as well, telling the others that he will continue searching after telling the girls to get some rest. After a brief chat, Rin and Tsukiko walk out of the classroom and find themselves trapped inside of a seemingly endless corridor, where the reaper-like demon attacks then again. The girls reach a dead end, but Yuki saves them. Inside another classroom, the two girls meet Ayane and Ichika. After reflecting on their current predicament, they all go and look for the remaining two ghost children. Putting together a makeshift cord out of rope and some planks, they make their way down to the first floor. They hear a scream and the group evenly splits between the west and east end as they try to discern to where the sound originated. Tsukiko then has to decide whether they should all go left, right or split up. If the player chooses right,the group discovers a girl that is stuck in a hole. They try to free her, but as they try, something starts cutting at her legs from the floor below. Despite them taking her out, she dies as a result of being messily sawed in half. If the player chooses to go left, they are ambushed by a red spirit who forces them to play a game of tag that results in death when caught. Tsukiko manages to inadvertently appease the spirit and the ghost turns into a blue spirit and apologizes. If you choose split up, Tsukiko and Ayane meet the ghost, and Rin and Ichika walk in later after having tried to save the girl stuck in the ground. Either way, in the end the floor collapses. Gallery Corpse Party: For Another Day Rin Emotions.png|Rin's character emotion chart Rin Sprites.png|Rin's sprite ID Card Rin.png|Rin's student ID Trivia Appearances Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Gemini Category:Corpse Party: For Another Day